1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring of high radiation within a radiation waste storage facility. More particularly, it relates to a system and method of monitoring of high radiation within a tunnel waste storage facility using a wireless link and/or a high speed serial interface.
2. Background of Related Art
Conventionally, radiation within tunnels that store radiation waste house sensors that are attached along the walls. The wall attached radiation sensors are interconnected with a hard-wired communication link back to a monitoring station.
A defect within a wall attached radiation sensor requires a technician to don a radiation suite typically lined with lead. The technician must enter the radiation waste storage facility tunnel with the proper tools to either repair a defective sensor and/or replace a defective sensor. Thus, conventional systems to monitor radiation within a radiation waste storage facility tunnel are hazardous and inconvenient to maintain.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient system and method for monitoring high radiation within a radiation waste storage facility which eliminates a human having to enter a high radiation tunnel to maintain radiation sensors.